People Never Forget Who They Miss Most
by Phoenix Ophelia
Summary: * A lost friendship, an old friendship and a few new friendships. When Sam Witwicky moves with his family to New Zealand, he doesn't expect his old friend, Juniper Snow, to have such unusual secrets of her own * ON SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 The First Reunion

~*~ Hiya! This is my first story here! Please be nice to me!! :) Basically this story is about a lost friendship, an old friendship and a few new friendships. When Sam Witwicky moves with his family to New Zealand, he doesn't expect his old friend, Juniper Snow, to have such unusual secrets of her own. ~*~

Juniper's Lowdown-

Name: Juniper Elyzabell Snow (Juni, June)

Age: 16

Hair Colour: Blonde with blue tips

Eye colour: Gray\silver

Personality: Quiet and polite around most people, but let's go when around friends.

(Snow Manor, Christchurch, New Zealand, Juniper's POV)

As I walked into my giant garage I didn't know what to expect. Just not this. When my old friend, Sam, told me he had something to tell me, I definitely didn't expect this.

~5 Days Earlier~

"Yeah, totally awesome!" I yelled into the phone. My best friend from who knows when is coming to live in my town! Christchurch, New Zealand to be précised.  
"I can't believe it Sammie!" There was a short silence then someone else on the other end of the line started sniggering.  
"Juni! What have I told you about the "Sammie" thing?"  
I giggled, "Last time I checked, it was that I could never call you that again within the United States. Am I in the United States?" I asked innocently.  
He sighed, "Noooo."  
I smiled triumphantly, then asked, "Who was laughing just before?"  
He faltered for a second. "Just a friend, um, Bee."  
"Bee? That's an unusual name."  
He chuckled nervously "Yeah, look I'll see you later, in a few days, kay?"  
I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, in a few days, see you Sam."  
"See you."

~A Few Days Later~

"Sophie?" I called, my extremely intelligent blonde older sister, yes, blonde and intelligent, walked out of the kitchen.  
"Yeah? I was in the middle of making dinner; Sam's family is coming over today, right?"  
I nodded. "I think their flight is about to land, we need to go pick them up." Sophie nodded and went back into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing Soph?" I asked, she yelled from the kitchen,  
"Cooking, you go get them! You have your licence now."  
I hit myself in the head, I just remembered that I got my licence three days ago, truthfully, I was still in shock. I had the memory of a two year old, I was smart, but couldn't memorize crap. I put on my black high heeled ribbon shoes which tied all the way up to my knees, grabbed my purse and jumped into my new car.  
I just couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when I show him my new car, a BMW M6 convertible. In black. Sophie bought it for me when I got my licence. When I got it I almost screamed, it was beautiful. With tan leather interior, it was awesome!

I walked into the airport I sighed as I realised I had walked into the Domestic arrivals door and not the international arrivals door. I am such an idiot.  
I started walking though the crowd, through the cafe, through the stores until I got to international with two minutes to spare.  
"Thank fu-" I didn't finish my sentence because someone picked me up from behind and hugged my tightly.  
"June! My sister from another mister!" a voice said.  
I squealed loudly, "Sam! Eeeeee!" I know I sounded like a complete idiot, but I didn't care, I hadn't seen him in years. Not since I moved back to New Zealand.  
I was born in New Zealand but moved to the USA when I was 14 and he was 15, I stayed there with my dad and Sophie till he got a job back in NZ, I missed my best friend so much, but we kept in contact, now he's here!

"How are you?" I asked Sam and his parents, Sam grinned and Judy reassured me that the flight was fine.  
Then I turned to Sam again. "Sam! I can't believe it! You're actually here!"  
He rolled his eyes, "how can you not believe it? We've been planning for months."  
I just slapped his arm lightly, "So? I'm still in shock" then that reminded me of an earlier comment, "Oh! Guess what!!!" I said jumping around slightly.  
"What? Is it that exciting?" I continued jumping as we got the place where you pick up your luggage (I forgot what it's called) and told him, "I got my licence!"  
He raised his eyebrows, "Really? You, behind the wheel of a car?"  
I pretended to pout, "Yeah, I'm a good driver! Just wait until you see my car".  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No way..." That was Sam; he had just seen my car. My very, very shiny car.  
"Like it?" I asked.  
He nodded, then shrugged, "Not as cool as my car, I'm getting it sent here. 2007 Camaro."  
I was impressed, they were pretty cool. "Sweet as! Do ya wanna get going or just stand here admiring my car?"  
Sam tried to elbow me in the ribs, but I caught his head in a headlock. "Ha! I'm still better than you at wrestling!"  
He turned his head to look up at me and caught sight of my necklace.

(Christchurch Airport Car Park, Sam POV)

I know I've seen that someplace, that metal, it looks so familiar.  
"Sam? Hellooooo? Are we going?" Juniper had let me go and was getting impatient.  
"Yeah, coming." I didn't dwell on the necklace, mainly because I was scared for my life. The last time I had been in a car with Juniper driving was when my dad was trying to teach us how to drive. It didn't end well. Let's just say that tree was never the same, and neither was my dad's old car.  
My dad looked about as scared as me. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked Juniper, she shook her head.  
"No thanks Mr Witwicky." She said pleasantly.  
"Just call me Ron, you're family now, Juniper."

As we were driving along, my mom, always the optimist decided to just jump in and embarrass Juni and me, "You've grown up so much! So gorgeous! Just like Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela, she's coming here really soon, isn't she Sam?" She shifted the limelight to me so fast and I had no idea what was happening.  
Juni raised an eyebrow, "You have a girlfriend? And you didn't tell me? I'm hurt Samuel Witwicky." She said in a mock-hurt voice.  
"Well, yeah" I said.  
She smiled again. "Would this Mikaela happen to be the most popular girl in Tranquility?"  
I shrugged, not wanting it to be a big deal.  
"Well, let's get going home!" Said mom, "It's so nice of you to invite us into you home."  
Juni smiled widely, "It's nothing, really, it's so awesome that you guys could come and live here." She said as I swerved around a rather large van,  
"June, aren't you going a little fast?" I asked nervously.  
She just gave me an exasperated look and said, "Sam, I'm going _under_ the speed limit for your sake. You're such a worry wart."  
That didn't really make me feel better.

(Snow Manor, Christchurch, New Zealand, Juniper POV)

I was so excited! Sam was actually here! At my house! But he still didn't trust my driving, just because of that one time...

"This is your house?" Judy exclaimed.  
I had to admit, my house was pretty big, but my_ real_ house was basically the garage, I had all my stuff in there.  
It was originally the barn, but I converted it into a super high ceilinged loft type place, I like big spaces. But the coolest part was that I put in decks halfway up three walls to create a two storied effect with ladders to get up there, but there was a stage like area down the back. Basically the whole place was like a warehouse.  
A warehouse with a _lot _of car parts.

Once everyone got settled in I took Sam to see the garage. It was separated from the house by a small forest, so it took about five minutes to walk slowly to it. We were talking the whole way, about random stuff like always.  
"So... Hi." I said.  
Sam just looked at me like I was insane, and then smiled.  
It was so easy to be myself around him, normally I was classed as a social outcast, because I acted differently, but Sam was kind and let me be completely weird and stuff around him.  
I didn't make friends very easily, so that's why Sam's friendship was special to me.

"Woah, this is awesome." He said as we entered the garage.  
"This is where all my stuff is, so you'll have the house basically to yourselves besides Sophie and my dad."  
He nodded absentmindedly as he walked around all the car parts strewn on the stage type area. "I knew you were into cars, but this looks like Mikaela's mechanic shop."  
I laughed, "Yeah, I went there once, Mikaela's really cool."  
His eyes widened in my direction, "You've met her?"  
I laughed again, "Yeah, at school, re-mem-ber?" I drew out the word to emphasize the point.  
Then Sam pointed at the dust cover of my oldest car. "What's under there?"  
I shrugged, "My dad's old car, I've kept it even though it doesn't run anymore. It was always my favourite car." I walked toward him and the car,  
"Can I see?" Sam asked.  
I nodded, "Sure, go ahead."  
He pulled off the dust cover and saw the car.  
"1965 Mercury Comet." I said, it was a really nice car. Sunshine yellow, my dad used to tell me that sunshine yellow was the colour of my personality, when I wasn't hiding it.  
"Sweet! This is an awesome car!" Sam said, snapping me out of the short flashback.

A loud ringing broke our attention to the old Comet. It was Sophie calling to announce that dinner was ready.  
We were talking nonstop thought the forest about cars. It was so interesting to talk to Sam about them, even though he only knew the bare minimal.

When we neared the house, Sam gasped, I followed his gaze and landed on a very nice looking canary yellow Camaro.  
"This your car?" I said, raising my eyebrows, I take back the "very nice" and change it to an "extremely cool".  
Sam nodded and went up to it.  
"Who got it here?" He kinda ignored my question and started talking about how quickly it got here.  
"Pretty sweet ride, Sam-a-roo" I said.  
"Yeah, it's a really great car." He replied, then Sophie rang me again urging us to get to dinner before it got cold. I started walking towards the house.  
"You'll have to show me the perks of your car later, otherwise you'll have to face the wrath of Sophia Louise Snow." I teased.  
He looked up and told me to go on without him, I shrugged, boys and their cars…

(Snow Manor, Christchurch, New Zealand, Sam's POV)

"What are you doing here Bee?" I whispered to my car as soon as Juniper was out of earshot. "You're not suppose to be here, you were suppose to be coming in a few days, ya know, secrecy and all that, it takes longer than twelve hours for a car to drive from Nevada to New Zealand!"  
Bumblebee just gave me an unhappy chirp and whispered quietly, "I was worried about you, you didn't call."  
Awww, he was worried, that's kinda cute, but it still didn't help the secrecy thing. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't call, but you really shouldn't do this sort of thing, the Decepticons are gone, I'll be fine."  
I frowned as I knew there was something else wrong, I could feel the tension almost rolling of his body in waves.  
"Well, Sam, there's a slight problem." He said.  
"And it would be?" I replied.  
Bee didn't reply for a second, "We think there might be shards of the Allspark strewn across the Earth, they could be dangerous if touched."  
Then it hit me, the necklace Juni was wearing, the metal was identical to the Allsparks metal.  
"So where are the others?" I asked, referring to the other Autobots.  
He didn't reply. "Oh no, no, no, no. Not here?"  
Bee confirmed my fears. "Yes, Sam. They're in the garage place. They think they should meet your friend."  
I stared disbelieving at him, "They want to… What? Why?"  
I could tell he was about to answer, when Juniper came out again.  
"Sam, come on, you've been out here for like five minutes, we can marvel at your car after dinner." Then she walked back inside.  
"Stay." I told Bee, very sternly.

(Snow Manor, Christchurch, New Zealand, Juniper's POV)

Sam said he had something to show me, it didn't seem that weird. The only thing that was weird was that Sam's car was mysteriously gone once we went outside after dinner, he didn't seem worried.  
"Sam, what's going on? You seem really stressed." I was worried about him; maybe it was post-traumatic whatever it's called.

As I walked into my giant garage I didn't know what to expect. Just not this.

Standing in front of me was five giant robots.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

~Thanks to my subscribers! You've helped me to finish this chapter on time!~

As I walked into my giant garage I didn't know what to expect. Just not this.

Standing in front of me was five giant robots.

~Chapter 2, New Friends~

(Juniper's Garage, Christchurch, New Zealand, Juniper's POV)

"Oh, my, God." I breathed, not again. Not after the last time…

(Juniper's Garage, Christchurch, New Zealand, Sam's POV)

I was a bit worried; Juniper was just standing there, staring. I wondered if this was a good idea.  
"Um, Juni?" I asked slowly, not wanting to scare her even more.  
I heard her say something very softly, almost silently. "Not again…"  
I waved my hand in front of her face, hoping to snap her out of it. It worked and she shook her head a few times to clear the obvious fog in her brain, then she turned to me.  
"Why, in the world, would you put a bunch of Cybertronians in my garage?"  
Wait, what? She knows about them? Huh? What the hell is going on?

(Juniper's Garage, Christchurch, New Zealand, Juniper's POV)

I thought it would never happen again, how much weirdness could happen in one girl's life?  
Again, I saw what blew my mind the first time and is still blowing my mind now.  
Giant robots, Cybertronian probably, and they were standing in my garage, some well over 20 foot tall.  
One knelt down to our level and spoke to Sam.  
"Sam, is your friend alright? Have you already told her about us?" He asked, obviously worried.  
Sam shook his head, and the robot looked at him in confusion, "But how would she know of our existence?"  
Sam shrugged, "I don't really know Optimus, I'm sorry."  
The name struck a place in my memory, it couldn't be… "Oh my God!" I yelled. "Are you Optimus Prime?!?"  
Sam stared at me, bewildered and the other robots leaned in closer.  
"You know of me?" The one who was _obviously_ Optimus said. He had a red and blue paintjob and was over 25 ft tall when standing; even from what I could see of his crouched position he looked like a really big scary robot.  
"Uh huh! You're a legend from what Comet was saying!"  
He looked even more shocked now, and then I felt a prick of sadness.  
"You know Comet?" Another bot said, he was yellow and black and was shorter than most of the others, he looked like…  
"Yeah, he was my best friend." I replied sadly.  
Optimus pulled himself up to full height. "We should introduce ourselves." He said. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, but you already seem to know that."  
I nodded, he gestured to the smallest robot of the group, he was a shiny silver colour and was in a relaxed position leaning against the wall. "This is my first Lieutenant, Jazz."  
He half waved, half saluted then said, "Sup lil' bitch? Sweet crib ya got here." His voice sounded like a gangster and I could tell just from the last five seconds that he was a pretty laid back bot.  
I waved back and smiled, "Thanks Jazz."  
Next Optimus pointed to a mustard yellow robot who was nearly as tall as himself. "Rachet, our medic."  
He nodded slightly, "You seem to be rather small for an average human female."  
I was annoyed and amused at the same time.  
"Yeah, she was always small for her age" Sam said, half laughing.  
Optimus went on to point at a really scary robot, the scariest. He was huge and was playing with a cannon on his arm. "Ironhide is our weapon specialist."  
He pointed the gun at me suddenly, making me jump back and almost trip over a tire behind me. "You'll be easy to terminate."  
I started to shake, thinking he was actually going to kill me.  
"Ironhide..." Optimus said, exasperated. "Don't scare the young human."  
Ironhide shrugged, "Sorry sir, just having some fun."  
I stopped shaking and poked my tongue out at him, and laughed.  
"And this is Bumblebee." Optimus said gesturing to the last mech.  
The bright yellow bot smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you!"  
I waved back, but then I realized who he sounded and looked like. "Comet…"  
Bumblebee walked closer to me. "Where is Comet?"  
I went over to my old car and pulled off the dust cover, there was a collective gasp.  
"Is that Comet?" One bot asked, I didn't turn around but I nodded.  
"Juni, you said that was your dad's old Mercury _Comet_." Sam said.  
I nodded, "Yeah, my best friend, Comet. My dad got him at the dump when I was 12, 'not running' they said. But dad loved a challenge, wanted to fix it up.  
"When we got home it was late, so dad said for me to go to bed. While he was watching TV, I snuck out to see the car, it was so cool. But when I got there the car was gone and in its place was a giant robot.  
"I was scared of course, but he reassured me that he was my friend, he was here looking for the Allspark." I stopped for a second.  
"Comet, my best friend. Two years went by and we had so many adventures, dad didn't even know the car was running, let alone a giant robot. He told me so many stories about Cybertron, it sounded like such a nice place before everything...  
"One day when I came home from school and expected Comet to be waiting for me like he always did, but there was just a note saying that he couldn't complete his mission and that he didn't want to fail you again. He was exactly where he is now, he never transformed back." I had to choke out the last part, it was hard for me to think about losing my best friend, then again he was more like my older brother, he was always helping me out in some way.  
Optimus looked at me with kind optics. "We know what it's like to lose a friend, Juniper. We're so sorry we couldn't be here to stop him, he was a great friend to us as well. We were so worried when we couldn't find his signal, we've waited for five earth years for him to return to us."  
I wanted to cry, maybe they could have stopped him. I just wanted him back so much.  
"Optimus sir? He's still alive. He's just in an extremely deep recharge, similar to a human coma." Said Rachet.  
I jerked my head up so fast it hurt, but I didn't care. "Can we wake him up?"  
Rachet nodded "Maybe. I have a few theories... What's that around your neck?" He asked suddenly.  
I reached up to the unusual necklace, it was a copper coloured piece of twisted metal, I thought it was pretty so I picked it up off the street. "My necklace? I found it."  
Everyone in the room came closer to look at the necklace. I didn't really like being the centre of attention so I squirmed a bit under the intensely curious gazes of the Cybertronians. And one human.  
"Is that an Allspark fragment?" Jazz said.  
Optimus nodded, "Yes it is."  
Then Rachet jumped up. "That's it!" Everyone stared at him.  
"Uh, you okay there Rachet?" Bumblebee sounded worried.  
"The Allspark, it's life right? Well maybe we could use it to bring Comet back."  
I almost ripped off the necklace. "Here!"  
Rachet gently took it off me and took it over to the car.  
"Do you think it'll work? It did with Jazz, but maybe it was a fluke." Sam said.  
"I hope it will work." I whispered.  
As Rachet put the metal on the bonnet of the car it started to glow.  
Everyone waited holding their breaths.

~There we go, another chapter done and dusted. I'm so proud of myself, lol. I hope I'll get a chapter a week out. So wish me luck! I hope the chapter will be from about 1500 to 2000 words per chapter. This one was a little short so I'll make it longer next time. Thanks to everyone for reading! Love you all!~


	3. Chapter 3 An Old Friend And A Vision

~Chapter 3!!! WOO HOO!! Thank you so much to everyone reading and reviewing! It really motivates me to keep writing! Now I know that I'm going to mess up timelines and such. Bear with me please! I'm not an expert on this stuff. I've seen the movies (many times xD), studied on the Transformers wikia and that's about it. Sorry!~

l=lVl=l  
l=l l=l  
\l H l/  
AUTOBOTS

vs.

l\ .M. /l  
\l=V=l/  
l\lVl/l  
DECEPTICONS

HELL YEAH!!

"Do you think it'll work?" Sam said.  
"I hope it will." I whispered.  
As Rachet put the metal on the bonnet of the car it started to glow.  
Everyone waited, holding their breaths.

~Chapter 3, The Reunion~

(Juniper's Garage, Christchurch, New Zealand, Juniper's POV)

"Please let it work, please let it work." I whispered under my breath. We all waited for what seemed like an eternity, then, when the light became almost too strong to look at, it stopped.  
"Did it work?" Sam said warily, everyone ignored him and stared at the old car.  
I was starting to lose hope, nothing was happening.  
I hung my head. I knew he was never coming back. He left me; I thought he was my friend. I thought I could trust him. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the slight sound of metal scraping against metal quietly.  
I looked up as the car started showing signs of life. Then I stared in awe as Comet rearranged himself into a 23 foot tall robot. He looked around in confusion and shock, then he looked down at me. "Juniper?" His voice echoed around the room slightly as all of the others had.  
"Comet!" I yelled, I was so happy. He was actually alive. I ran up to him and hugged his sunshine yellow leg. "Comet. I can't believe it! You're alive!"  
He laughed and scooped me up in his huge hand. "Juniper, what will I do with you? I told you I'd be gone forever and you find a way to bring me back. You look so old now, how long has it been"  
I glared at him, "2 years Comet, you left me for two years."  
He frowned and looked around properly for the first time and almost dropped me. "Optimus? Rachet? Jazz? Ironhide? What? How? How did you find me?"

"We found this planet when Bumblebee was looking for the Allspark".  
Bumblebee then stepped out from behind Ironhide slowly, staring at Comet.  
When he caught sight of Bumblebee he actually dropped me.  
"Hey! Ouch." I complained, but he didn't hear me.  
"Brother?" Comet whispered.  
Okay, what? Comet had a brother? Maybe that was why I thought at first Bumblebee _was _Comet. They do look a lot alike.  
I stood up, "Comet? What the hell is going on? You never told me you had a brother."  
They just stared at each other for a second. "I can't believe it; my little brother's all grown up. You're taller than when I last saw you." Comet grinned, "I'm so proud." He said mockingly.  
"Comet, it's been a long time." Said Optimus quietly, speaking for all of them.  
Comet bowed his head, "I'm sorry, I failed, I couldn't find the Allspark, but it's destroyed now anyway."  
I suddenly remembered my anger and picked up a wrench on a table. I threw it at Comet's arm with such force it left a dent in the armor.  
There was a collective giggle, and even Comet laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I demanded.  
"Inside joke, you'll find out later." Sam whispered to me.  
I frowned and pointed an accusing finger at Comet. "You left me, how could you? I missed you so much."  
He looked down guiltily as tears started to form in my eyes.

(Juniper's Garage, Christchurch, New Zealand, Comet's POV)

Okay, I am one terrible mech; I made my little human cry.  
My best friend, little Juniper.  
She's not as little now though; she's grown up just a bit. She cut her long blonde hair to shoulders and dyed the ends pink. Her kind, childish eyes were the same silvery colour, but right now they were contorted in anger and pain.  
I know I had betrayed her, I told her I'd never leave. But I did. And now I feel like a slagging Decepticon.  
"Juniper, I left you, I'm so sorry."

"Damn right you better be sorry! And you worried me, your friends, your brother, your comrades; do you want me to go on?"  
I shook my head guiltily. I really _had_ worried everyone. But then Juniper hugged me.  
"Don't you EVER do that again! I missed you" She mumbled into my leg.  
I picked her up again, she didn't feel heavier than the last time I held her in my hand, she was fourteen when I last picked her up, and now she must be sixteen.  
"Have you been eating properly? You don't feel the right weight for a sixteen year old human female."  
She pouted and crossed her arms like she does when she's upset. "You come back after two years and the only thing you have to say is that I could gain a little weight?"  
I shrugged, "At least I didn't say you could lose weight"  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah".  
I put her down again and stood in front of my comrades. "I'm so sorry I failed you and made you worry, I will take any punishment without complaint"  
Optimus looked at me sympathetically, "There will be no punishment, you didn't want to fail, and we all agree that you should have told us instead of hiding, but it's alright now. We've found you."  
Okay, this is good, I'm not being punished. But I feel like I should be. I remembered Bumblebee and walked over to him. He's so grown up now.  
He waved excitedly, "Hi!" He half-yelled.  
"Inside voice Mini-me." I reminded him, he was still as loud as ever. No surprises there, I swear, if he yelled loud enough here, we could hear him from Mars.  
Bee started jumping around, which was making slight earthquakes.  
"Bee! What the Hell are you doing?" said another young human. Bee picked up the said human and displayed him to me. "This is Sam! Sam, this is Comet!"  
Sam waved at me sheepishly, "Uh, hi"  
Bee looked so enthusiastic it was like he was a sparkling again. "Sam's my best human friend!"  
I smiled down at the small human, "Hello, Juniper has told me a lot about you, but how do you know Bumblebee?"  
He looked at me for a second, "Um, so. Bee is my guardian, and Juni is, like, my best friend, so yeah. We fought the D-Cons together in Mission City, well Juni didn't, but everyone else did…" He rambled on for a few minutes about the Decepticons and us, and Juni, and someone named Mikaela. "So, yeah…" He finished.  
Juniper was slightly giggling at the display of hyper fast talking that would but Blurr to shame.  
"Oh jeez, it's getting late." Said Juniper, "You should probably go back to the house now."  
Bee put Sam down and he walked over to her. "Where are you guys going to stay?" Sam asked.  
"Here." They all said in unison. "If it's alright with Juniper." Optimus added quickly.  
June was giggling again. "Sure. Why not?" She shrugged. "It seems safe enough to hide a few giant robo people."

(Outside Juniper's Garage, Christchurch, New Zealand, Juniper's POV)

"Sooo, that was strange." I said after a short while of walking.  
Sam turned to me. "Just so you know, I had nothing to do with that, seriously. They, like, snuck up on me and said that they wanted to meet you."  
I laughed, "Sam, lighten up, it was…" I looked for the right word, "Fun?"

"_Fun_?"

"Yeah, fun."

"Seriously? What the hell are you on June?"

"The ground" Sam groaned, I always made annoying comments like that.  
"To bad I have one more day of school left, but Sophie is making me go." Suddenly there was a noise up ahead. "Shh." I told Sam and pulled him off the trail a little bit. It sounded like tiny little foot falls, but they were too fast and little to be human. I knew who they belonged too and relaxed. "It's just Mojo and Jango."  
Sam relaxed also. I whistled and two little dog ran towards us. I picked up little Jango, my male longhaired teacup Chihuahua and cuddled his shaking form. "Hey there, come to get us have you?"  
Sam pet Mojo's head and he ran off towards the house like a mad thing.  
We walked back to the house and talked about our new and old friends, "It's so weird that we both knew them, isn't it?"  
Sam nodded, "Yeah. Freaky-weird."  
We reached the house and I said goodnight to everyone.  
As I was walking back to the garage a strange sensation came over me. It was like gravity had become 100 time heavier and I fell to my knees.  
Jango jumped out of my arms and started whining at me. I could hardly hear him though. It was like a vision, but super strange, almost like a memory.  
I was standing outside an iron fence, the insignia on the gates was a pentacle, with a circle around it and Celtic knots around the points.  
Beyond a body of grass so big you could put a few flocks of sheep there and they would still be comfortable, was a house, it was beautiful, Victorian and huge, almost castle like. But I knew this house, it was mine.  
I saw a woman in the attic window, screaming, I couldn't see her properly, because I was too far away and I couldn't hear her.  
But then I saw the reason for them screaming. There was an orange flame coming from downstairs quickly consuming the beautiful house.

Suddenly I was inside the room with the woman, but I felt no heat from the flames, now licking the walls of the room.  
The woman I was looking at, I couldn't believe, she had long blonde hair, reaching down her back, silver eyes, and pale white skin. She was maybe two or three years older than me. She _was_ me.  
The older me looked around for a way out, there was none, then the door was opened quickly and closed.  
A man ran over to the older me and took her up into his arms, "Juniper, I'm so sorry. It spread to fast, I couldn't stop it. Sam and Mikaela are suck downstairs." He had shoulder length dark brown hair and an American accent like Sam's.  
"They're smart, they'll find a way out, they always do." The older me said. "The Decepticons started it, didn't they?" She asked quietly.  
The guy nodded gravely, "And they put up a forcefield around the property. The Autobots can't find us. And they shut off the water supplies, dead bolted all the doors and windows. We're on our own this time."  
There was a scream from downstairs. "Mikaela…" The older me whispered, tears in her eyes.  
The guy closed his eyes. "Juni, I don't know if we can make it out of this one. "  
The older me grasped his hands, "Don't say that! We'll get through this like we always do." she repeated.  
The guy hugged the older me. "I love you Juniper."  
The older me started to cry into his shoulder. "I love you too Liam."  
There was an explosion, bright lights, screaming, then nothing.

I opened my eyes and I was still kneeling in the forest with Jango whining.  
I realized then that I was shaking.  
It scared me. Really, really scared me.  
I just watched my own death.

(Well that was weird, wasn't it? I'm am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long, but now it's holidays and I have more time! Okay, I just know I'm going to get writers block, so any ideas you have, please message me or comment, or whatever! Thanks for reading!)


	4. Chapter 4 They're Back

(Thanks everyone reading! ? Thanks to some helpful advice, I'm trying to use better paragraph skills in this chapter, I'm really bad at it, so I hope it'll be better than the shoddy job I've been doing lately.)

It scared me, really, really scared me. I just watched my own death.

(Outside Juniper's Garage, Christchurch, New Zealand, Juniper's POV)

I decided that I would keep the vision to myself, I don't know what caused it, maybe I was going insane. I didn't want to worry anyone, that's the only thing I knew for certain.

I walked through the door to find the Autobots waiting for me, it was kinda weird, they were talking and when I came in they stopped and stared at me.

"Um, hey guys…" I said tiredly, I just wanted to hop into bed and sleep for orns. It was closer to morning than midnight.

"Hello Juniper." Said the deep commanding, but soft voice of Optimus. "You took a long time getting back, did something delay you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, there was this kitty stuck in a burning tree, then a dog came along and caught fire, then Sam came along and…" I trailed off because they were all staring at me like I was crazy. "And yeah…" I finished, much like Sam did.

Comet walked over to me and picked me up. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, like always. He put me down on my bed, which was on the second storey, so we could see eye to eye.

"I'm absolutely fine, just tired. So, um….. Goodnight!" I said brightly to them as I shut the curtain around my "room".

That night I dreamed about the past few days, excitement, anticipation, worry, happiness, anger and fear all swirled around my subconscious until I woke at 6 in the morning. I could see the first trails of pink and yellow in the sky, I had to admit, it was nice just to slow down and enjoy the sun rising and not have to think about anything but it at that moment.

I got up after a little while and got dressed into a white button up vest shirt with a pointed collar, a black miniskirt and a black tie. I frowned at the mirror; I looked like a schoolgirl, so I added some black arm warmers and a cute white ribbon in my hair. I still looked like a schoolgirl so I gave up, I was going to school anyway.

School was a killer, so boring; I was basically falling asleep the whole time. When it was over I almost sprinted to my car and drove home almost speeding. I, thankfully, avoided a ticket and drove into the garage, which was devoid of all life, Earthling or Cybertronian.

Sam was on the phone in the house so I want back to the garage and read one of my many books. It got a little boring after a while so I got up and was climbing down the ladder when the door opened.

"Hey Juni, I got great news!" Said an excited Sammie.

I smiled evilly, "What? They found you brain after it ran away again?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nope, it's still lost"

"That's a shame; you really should get it back."

"Oh ha ha. Anyway, I was talking to Mikaela and she said she's moving here with a friend of hers a week from tomorrow."

I smiled even wider, "Really? That's great! Who's her friend?"

Sam shrugged, "Just some old family friend, she's staying with him and his mom."

"Mum, Sam, not mom. Mum." I grinned, he hated it when I tried to make him sound like a Kiwi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sam sat down on a couch beside one of my benchtops. "What are we gonna do for the rest of today?" He asked.

"Dunno," I jumped off the last rail of the ladder, "Hang out, play video games, watch TV, just like the old days. By the way, have you seen the giant robo peoples? I came home and they weren't here."

Sam shrugged. "Probably just answering another world crisis." He switched on the TV, "Oh my God, Shortland Street is still going? How long has it been going? When will it end?!" He ended rather dramatically.

"It's been going since 1992, and going strong. So stop being so dramatic, it's an awesome show!"

"It's a soap opera."

"So?"

"They're girly."

"Shortland Street is not girly."

"It is so girly!"

I sat down beside him and punched his arm, "Whatever Sammiekins."

He hit me back, and so began the epic slappy fight extravaganza. There were a lot of 'meeeeh!'s and laughs, but I ended up losing and falling off the couch.

Sam looked around and scrached his head. "You know. This place is super clean. If I didn't know better, I would think a girl lives here." He always love teasing me for loving cars and hating most girly things. I will admit, I like wearing skirts and make-up and stuff like that. But that doesn't mean I can't like guys stuff as well? Right? Right!

I punched his arm lightly and walked towards my phone which was flashing and vibrating and blaring out Evanescence's "Together Again"

"Hello?" I answered cheerily.

"Juniper?" Comet's voice sounded worried.

"Com? What's wrong?"

"Well... Remember the shard of the Allspark that brought me back? And the same sorta thing that brought back Jazz?" Now he sounded sheepish.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yar?"

"Um... Well. The Decepticons are back and are looking for all the shards that are showing up on scanners."

I was silent for a second. "Are you telling me that a Decepticon could be on his way here now?" My voice was scarily calm.

"Yes, Juniper. That's what I'm saying."

Again, silence fell over the connection.

"Fuck."

"Juniper, you have to evacuate the property and get far away from there." He was in full battle mode now. No messing around.

"But won't they just track my car?"

"Um..." There was a pause in the battle mode.

"Comet! Seriously?"

"It was for your own protection. I've installed latest tracking-stallers and silent satellite transmitters."

I sighed. He was right. "Okay, does Sam come with me?"

Comet debated for a second. "Yes. It would be safer. Tell your father, sister and Sam's parents to go shopping or whatever it is parents and sister do."

I nodded again. "What should I take with me?"

"Do you still have that gun I gave you?"

I smirked. "Yup. Under my pillow, just like you taught me."

"Good. There's a destination on your GPS. Ironhide will be waiting for you."

I giggled, "I feel like James Bond or something."

"Get going!"

"Okay, okay."

We both hung up and I went to the ladder.

Sam followed me, "What's happening?"

"D-cons are on their way to kill us and steal the shard."

"Fuck."

I climbed up the ladder and went to my wardrobe. Picking out a black pair of tights, shorts and a long black t-shirt, I changed fast and added a waist cincher belt for comfort.

Grabbing the shard off my desk and the small gun from under my pillow, I slid back down to the ground.

I already grabbed my black high boot legged doc martens and ran out into the forest, Sam trailing.

I pulled on the shoes just prior to running into the house yelling for Sophie.

Now the thing is, she doesn't know anything about the giant robo-peoples. So when I told her to go shopping she was curious, but went anyway. All the adults had gone by now anyway. Sophie would take the dogs and find them, tell them to stay away till further notice.

I jumped into my car three minutes later, started it, and drove so fast Sam was screaming.

"JUNE! WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"

Despite herself, she cracked a smile and slowed to a much more reasonable speed.

"Better?"

He nodded. "Where are we going anyway?"

I checked the GPS for the first time. "The abandoned carpark downtown."

He nodded again. "So you've been through this before?"

"Uh huh, though last time, Comet was driving."

"Uh....Huh..."

We were both pumped up on adrenaline (or so we thought) and didn't talk much. Sam didn't even comment on my driving.

We got there within fifteen minutes and saw Ironhide in one of the upper levels. It's a good thing this side of town is deserted most of the time.

I hopped out of the car once we parked and started at the hulking mass of metal. "So. Now what?"

~*~ Thank you for waiting. You view is important to me and your call will be forwarded to a call centre. Lol. NOT! Anyway! GESS WHO'S BAK!?!?!? ME! Sorry for the extreeeeemly long wait. I hit a rough patch and I hope i'm throught it. (I hope) Lolz. Anyway! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Note

Hi hi! I swore i'd never interupt the story with an authors note, but I think I might have to...

I just took a Mary-Sue litmus test and it's told me that Juni is a Mary-Sue. I'm really quite deppressed my this. I need reasurring! Please review or PM me to show your views on Juniper or Comet or anything to do with the story!

THANK YOU ANDA PLEA-ESE COME AGAIN!


	6. Chapter 6 What The Hell Is Going On?

~*~ Yay for a new chapter! Once again, thank you all for reading! if you have any ideas at all, contact me! I'd love to hear them and try to incorporate them into the story! ~*~

"So, Now what?"  
"We drive to another meeting point where we re-group and check for major injuries." Ironhide stated simply.  
I let my charade of coolness drop, while Sam said "Woah, what? You've already been in battle?"  
He gave us a sort of 'well, duh' look. "Yes, and we need to get going as soon as possible."  
Me and Sam looked at each other for a second before nodding. "Okay. Wait. What was the point of us coming here? I mean, couldn't we have just gone straight to the meeting point?" I said.  
"Your car would not have been able to get there. It's out of it's capability."  
"Off-roading?"  
"Yes."  
"Sweet."  
Sam went to my car and leaned in the passenger door.  
"What're you doing?" I asked.  
He pulled something out of the glove compartment and jogged back. "I think you were forgetting this." He held out my gun.  
"Oh crap!" I took it and put it in my belt quickly. "Thanks Sam."  
"No prob."  
Ironhide was getting impatient. "We need to go. Comet and Bumblebee will blow a gasket if we aren't there soon."  
Again, me and Sam nodded. "Yup." He added  
Ironhide transformed and we were gone.  
*TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF*  
I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was afraid for everyone. It was so nerve racking to hear that they had already been in battle. Who was hurt? Who did they fight? What's gonna happen to the two humans?  
"We're here." Sam said as we moved to a riverbank and saw the giant robo-peoples.  
I jumped out and ran over to Comet. He didn't seem to notice me but someone picked me up from behind and hugged me tightly. It was Bumblebee, he had me and Sam in his arms and held on to us.  
"Hi Bumblebee!" I said brightly, but he was holding us too tightly and it came out sort of like a breathy cough.  
I think he got the choked request and loosened up a bit.  
"What happened 'Bee?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"We were ambushed at the New Zealand branch of NEST." Said Optimus, walking closer and eavesdropping on our conversation. In normal culture it would be considered rude, but seeing as he's the Prime, the rules are different. "NEST is a military opera-"  
"New Zealand has a branch of NEST?" I interrupted. "That's so cool! I feel special!"  
Optimus looked shocked, "You know what NEST is?"  
I pointed a finger at Sam. "He told me!" I exclaimed childishly.  
Sam looked offended. And everyone looked at Sam accusingly.  
"Um.. Sorry?"  
*TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF*  
"Who was hurt?" I asked Ratchet as soon as I could get away from Huggie McHuggiePants (Bee) and Mr. I-Am-The-Boss-And-I-Can-Listen-In-On-People-If-I-Want (Prime). He seemed over-worked and irritable but I needed to know if everyone was actually okay.  
The CMO was in the makeshift medbay, made up of only a large Transformer sized medical table (created from scrap metal) and Ratchet.  
He sighed, "Obviously everyone was hurt, but no life-threatening injuries. Even I was injured, but nobody cares about that, as long as everyone else is okay." He shrugged his right shoulder and winced.  
I hugged his leg and exclaimed "Aw Ratchet! I care about you! And I love you!" while using my best "AWWW! UR SO KUTE!" look.  
He looked down at me for a second before plucking me from the ground and holding me before his optics.  
"You are the most strange human I've ever met. You love everyone, including me. And nobody likes me, I'm the mean one who throws things at people."  
I shook my head vigorously. "Nuh uh! Everyone likes you Ratchet! You fix everybody and make them better."  
He sighed warily. "Sadly enough, I don't believe you. There are sure to be some bots out there that dislike me."  
"Fine, fine." I gave up for now. He may have one the battle, but I will win the war. Metaphorically of course. "Where's Comet?" I asked.  
Ratchet put me down softly and pointed me in the direction of the woods. "He went over there. Now get out of my makeshift medbay!" He threatened me with a wrench while smiling.  
*TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF*  
"Comet!?" I yelled. "COOOOOOOOMET!!!!"  
He emerged from the dense trees with a blank look on his face, the sort of blank that makes you think of zombies.  
"Hey, I've been looking for you for ages." I yelled from below him. "Where've you been?"  
He ignored me, he didn't even look at me. "Hey! Com? What the hell?"  
He walked away, towards the camp and continued to ignore me.  
I stood there in disbelief, he never ignored me. But I had to move, there were gunshots and yells. I ran back as fast as I could and saw Comet being restrained my Ironhide.  
"What the hell is going on!?" I yelled. Comet almost got loose, but Ratchet got close enough to sedate him.  
I was almost in tears, it was so unlike him, and to see him be restrained from obviously hurting his friends and family is unsettling.  
"What was his malfunction?" Asked Ratchet when Comet hit the ground. Nobody moved or made a sound.  
*TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF**TF*  
"Why would he do that?!" I yelled at Optimus. I was ranting because it's what I do when I'm upset, it keeps me from crying.  
We were at NZ NEST and in all that has happened, I haven't had any spare emotion to spare on the base itself.  
"I really don't know Juniper. I'm sorry." He looked quite stressed and sighed loudly.  
I sat in a chair and put my head in my hands, how could my sweet, innocent (Kinda...) guardian do something like this?  
Ratchets voice talked to Optimus through the intercom. "He's awake... And he wants to talk to you."  
I got off the chair and nearly ran out the door. But not before a hand scooped me up. "Where are you running off to?"  
I shrugged, "To see my guardian."  
"No you're not."  
"Yes I am."  
"No you're not"  
"Why not?"  
Optimus sighed again. "He could be dangerous. He could even be a Decepticon."  
I raised to my knees. "HE IS NOT! HE WOULD NEVER, EVER SIDE WITH THEM!" I yelled, then instantly regretted. I just yelled at Optimus Prime...  
Shit...  
He started to walk out the door and down the hall, me still kneeling in his hand.  
"I'm sorry.." I said quietly.  
He smiled faintly. "I know."

We made our way into the medbay but didn't talk at all. It was a nice quiet though, a peaceful quiet.  
"Where is he?" I asked as soon as we entered the medbay.  
Ratchet didn't look up from his charts and graphs and such on the computer, but pointed at a very heavy looking steel door.  
It opened when the scanner recognised Optimus's signature and let us in. Comet was sitting on the floor of a cell. It didn't even look like a medbay here, it was a prison.  
"Comet?" Optimus put me down and I ran to the bars of his cell.  
He looked up warily. "Hello Juniper..."  
"Comet, what happened? What's wrong?"  
He just shook his head.  
"Please! You can tell me anything."  
"Not this."  
"Why not?"  
"I just can't."  
"What does that mean?"  
"That I can't tell you. No matter what. I don't want to hurt you."

~DUN DUN DUN!! Sorry for the ridiculously predictable plotline. I'll make it better! I promise! Anyway, once again, thank you all!!! I luv u's lotz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~


End file.
